Handsome
by Kazevita
Summary: The one where Ja'far is caught daydreaming about a particular purple-haired royal. Sinja. Fluff.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic**

* * *

**Handsome**

_He really is quite handsome._

Thought Ja'far as he sat with his right elbow resting on his desk, chin in hand daydreaming about his king. Skin kissed by the sun and a strong chin to match, Sinbad was more than just another pretty face.

With hazel eyes that were gentle yet piercing as the day Ja'far attempted to take Sinbad's life. Weapon in hand, intention clear; he placed the sharp edge silently against the other man's throat. Just as Ja'far was about to eliminate his target two bright eyes snapped open underneath him. He will never forget the expression the king had upon his face that day, one of compassion and understanding. It will forever be burned into his memory.

His king's broad shoulders and strong back seemed to carry the weight of the world upon them almost effortlessly. Whether it was a squabble with some diplomats or an attack from a dangerous foe, Sinbad protected his country with all the power he possessed, right alongside his loyal subordinates. Being the king of a country as large and thriving as Sindria was no easy task, especially at such a young age. But Sinbad had gained all these riches through hard work and dedication to the ones who choose to follow him. This showed in the ways he chose to rule his people, as a fair and just king that Ja'far greatly admired.

Throughout their many adventures together Ja'far had become quite skilled in putting Sinbad back together. This was due mainly to some of the more severe conflicts that they had been forced to overcome in the past. The poor advisor couldn't help but notice a few times more recently when bandaging his king's abdomen that Sinbad muscles were fine tuned and hard to the touch. He would expect nothing less from his king. Ja'far had personally seen the raw power Sinbad possessed in in battle many times, but he still caught himself being mesmerized by the impressive physique of his king regardless.

Ja'far had a vivid recollection of one time in particularly where his hands seemed to wonder on their own accord after tying off the last piece of his king's bandage. Ja'far's fingertips lightly grazed over the newly covered skin, causing Sinbad to flinch. This in turn had made the king's pelvic muscles become even more pronounced, which like an arrow, lead Ja'far's gaze lower still . . .

"Ja'far," the king called as he entered his advisor's office, but it appeared that the man was lost in a daydream. His posture was relaxed and his gaze unseeing as he was position towards the open windows at the back of the room. It was a rare sight to see the man so at ease, unheard of really.

Curiosity drove Sinbad forward to the smaller man who seemed completely oblivious of the king movements as Sinbad drew closer. As he reached Ja'far's desk undetected he casually leaned forward until he was mere inches from his advisor face.

"Now what could you possible being thinking about that would put such an expression upon your face?" Sinbad whispered smugly into his advisor's ear.

Ja'far yelped in surprise and embarrassment at the tickling sensation caused by Sinbad's words. The smaller man then proceeded to gasp as he became aware that the man he was just previously fanaticizing about was now standing before him.

Smiling internally at Ja'far's comical expression, the king raised his eyebrows, making it quite clear he expected an answer to his question. Sinbad couldn't help but chuckled in amusement as his advisor face turned a lovely shade of pink. This caused the freckles scattered over his advisor's checks to become much more pronounced as he stuttered his reply.

"It-t-t was n-nothing of importance S-sin. . ."

"You sure? You didn't even notice me come in. You seemed awfully focused for it to be . . . nothing," Sinbad proclaimed with a smirk tugging at the corner of his lips.

"Y-yes," Ja'far whispered as his cheeks grew even more enflamed and he squeezed his eyes shut, as if hoping Sinbad would simply disappear into thin air. His past life as an assassin gave him the uncanny ability to detect even the smallest movements, but Sinbad had slipped right through his defenses, in more ways than one.

Wearing a somewhat satisfied expression; the king had mercy on the smaller man.

"Alright, if you say so," the king conceded with a sigh. Sinbad then continued, "Also I came to tell you that the meeting you scheduled for this morning has been pushed back to this afternoon. See you then!"

Sinbad rushed to make a hasty retreat, as he knew Ja'far would be enraged at the news, but found himself alone in the hallway outside his advisor's office, unharmed.

It looked like the king's assumption had been right. Ja'far must have been fantasizing about him again, or so he suspected. Sinbad was well aware of the affections his advisor held towards him, for the king caught him staring on multiple occasions. But unfortunately for Ja'far, he was just too much fun to tease. Sinbad was secretly hoping one day Ja'far would snap and make his feelings known.

_He really is quite handsome._

The king thought as he continued on his way down the long main hallway of the palace to his own office with a soft knowing smile upon his lips.

* * *

**A/N: Oh the fluff! Any constructive criticism is appreciated, please review! They make me happy :3**


End file.
